In an education cloud platform, multiple applications are used for different situations. According to the used situations, the applications are also matched with different control devices, such as a USB keyboard, a USB mouse, a digital white board, a BLUETOOTH presenter, an infrared remote controller, a WIFI feedback device, a microphone and so on. However, multimedia equipment must be manually set to a situation when it is awakened from sleep mode.